What If?
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: What if Richie died instead of Eddie? Reddie!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you guys enjoy and this doesn't the heartstrings too much!

* * *

"Eds, Eddie," Richie said softly, while he shook me slightly, "wake up, I think I got it man. Get up, we can go."  
"Richie move," I breathed out, but too late.

Pennywise's talon pierced him through his stomach. His glasses fell and onto my chest. Blood flew from his mouth and chest on to my face. In that moment I didn't care. I felt my heart drop and then shatter.

"E-Ed-Eddie," he choked out.  
"Rich," tears stung my eyes.

I had seen it in the dead lights and now I was seeing it for real. The talon pulled Richie back off me and threw him into a crevasse of the dark sewer system. I immediately put his glasses into my pocket, got up and made a run from where he was laying. The other losers followed, but I took no notice. I just wanted to get to him. I picked him up slightly with the help of Bill and laid him down against the side of the cave.

"Richie hey," my voice shook.

I immediately took my jacket off and pressed it against the wound. I could hear pennywise taunting us.

"Go get him," I said, "I'll stay with Richie."

The other losers nodded and ran off. They began trying to get him towards the entrance of the cavern before I heard them start yelling insults. I didn't care though, my full attention was on Richie. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed back slightly.

"Eds," he whispered, "I need to tell y-y-you s-something."  
"What's up Rich," I said urgently.

He gripped my hand tighter.

"I...I wasn't going to tell you," he began, "but I probably won't make it out so if you do hate me...it won't mat-matter."

He groaned in pain, closing his eyes tight. When he opened them a tear fell down.

"I promise you nothing would make me hate you. Please...what's up?"  
"I love you," he said in a small voice, "since we were kids. I never got with anyone because I was in love with someone I didn't remember."  
"Rich..." I squeezed his hand, "I wish you had told me earlier."

Richie didn't reply. Only a tear fell from his cheek. I took my free hand and wiped some of the blood from his bottom lip. My heart racing out of my chest. I then out there hand on his cheek, leant in and kissed him. Richie kissed back softly, not having much power left in him. When I pulled away, there was more blood on my face, but I didn't care.

"I love you," he whispered softly.  
"I love you too Richie."

He smiled softly before his grip on my hand loosened.

"Richie," I cried, "Richie come on."

I took my hand off his cheek and put it on his neck. His pulse was slowly fading.

"Rich please," I let out a loud sob, "come on Richie."

Soon his pulse had come to a stop. I felt my heart twist and turn. I felt as if I was gonna be sick. The pain was indescribable. I pulled off my wedding band and slipped it onto Richies finger.

"Richie..." I rested my head down on his chest, sobbing into him.

Soon I heard the other losers yelling come to a stop. I leant down and gripped his body tight, pulling him up from the side of the cave. Part of me was hoping me would hug me back, start breathing softly into my ear, but he didn't.

"Oh my god," Beverly breathed behind me, "is he..."

I didn't say anything in response, I just sobbed harder into his shoulder.

"Ed-Eddie," Ben spoke with a slight shake, "we have to go."  
"I can't leave him."  
"Eddie, come on," I could hear Beverly crying.

Bill and Mike were silent. Next thing I new, two people were trying to drag me off him.

"No!" I yelled, "stop!"

I kissed him on the cheek before I couldn't pull back from the two people anymore. My arms were dragged off of his body.

"Let go!" I fought them.

I was almost blinded by my tears, but I could see enough to realise he was getting smaller. Soon I couldn't see him anymore.

"You've gotta run man," I heard Bill say, "come on."

They let me go, but ended up gripping my wrist. I guessed they were making sure I didn't run back. I wanted to. I didn't want to live in a world where Richie wasn't. I couldn't. I wanted to stay, I did, but their grip on my wrist was too tight and I couldn't pull away.

Eventually we made it out and the cavern had collapsed. Soon the almost weightless glasses in my pocket became as heavy as a brick. I pulled the out my pockets and collapsed to the ground. I gripped them close to my chest and began to weep. The losers all bent down and hugged me tight. The pain of losing Richie was nothing like I had ever felt before. It was almost as if my heart had been crushed and then ripped out of my chest. Knowing now how he felt about me makes it 10x worse. If I just confessed then maybe we could've had longer...maybe he'd still be here.


	2. Epilogue

I tried to forget about it. The pain that is. All the news articles I saw where about Richie. Some said he was missing, some said he was dead. Bill and Beverly had both used their large following on social platforms to speak out on the matter. Week went by, months, but I still didn't want to believe it. I'd spend hours a day going through his Instagram. There were a lot of photos of him from his shows and backstage with everyone who works behind the scenes. Even some photos with fans. Every caption was a shitty joke, but it made me smile. I had divorced my wife and was now living alone. Richies glasses sat on my night stand. A constant reminder of who I had lost. Who everyone had lost. I love him. 


End file.
